


Kuroo Tetsurou and the Great Gay Panic

by ugliegay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, kuroo’s a lame virgin but Kenma loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: [Plus] Kenma isn’t exactly aware of Kuroo’s withstanding virginity. Unless that one time that Yaku groped his balls when they made out during first year counted. Then he’s a half virgin. Mostly virgin.-Kuroo’s a dumb gay nerd who doesn’t know how to bring up sex with Kenma. Kenma takes matters into his own hands. Literally.





	Kuroo Tetsurou and the Great Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday em, this is for ur big fat Kuroo loving self. I love u

 

It happens every so often. When they’re cuddled up on the couch, Kenma will move back against his lap and Kuroo’s stupid dick will twitch and then it all goes downhill from there. It gets awkward. Kenma excuses himself, red flush high on his cheeks, leaving just Kuroo and his dumb dick to themselves.

Because he doesn’t want to make Kenma uncomfortable, that’s the last thing Kuroo would ever want. If they’re ever going to bridge that gap into physical intimacy, he wants to be sure Kenma’s there with him, holding his hand the entire time. It has to be a mutual decision, no matter what.

The only question is how to approach the subject. Kuroo’s not exactly sure how to breach the topic of sex now that they’re in a relationship, quite ironic since Kuroo used to drag Kenma through the mud for his kinky BL games. As best friends, it’s easy to laugh with Kenma about hair pulling and bathroom blowjobs, but as lovers?

Plus Kenma isn’t exactly aware of Kuroo’s withstanding virginity. Unless that one time that Yaku groped his balls when they made out during first year counted. Then he’s a half virgin. Mostly virgin.

Kenma decides to take matters into his own hands though. A lazy Friday afternoon after practice, Kenma _intentionally_ wiggles his ass right against Kuroo’s crotch, heat burning low in his golden gaze. When Kuroo breathes out, “Kenma…” his hands are gripped tight between the small palms of his best friend.

“I want this Kuro,” Kenma says with an air of finality that makes Kuroo’s throat go dry. “I want you.”  
  
There, in his bed, they connect lips in a hot and searing passion that ignites the blood in Kuroo’s veins. He loves kissing Kenma, loves losing his hands in Kenma’s hair and losing himself in the breathy, wet sounds that escape his lips. Kuroo sits up, drags Kenma onto his lap and dear gods his dumb dick _really_ is twitching now.

“Fuck,” he whispers, bucking his hips up to meet Kenma and it’s so bad because this is nothing compared to right hand and shitty gay porn. This is _Kozume Kenma_ grinding on his cock, and he’s damn good at it too.

Kenma moves to mouth at Kuroo’s jaw. It feels so heavenly Kuroo almost can’t take it. His eyes squeeze shut, his hand tense at Kenma’s sides, not really knowing where to put his fingers or if Kenma even wants him to touch _anywhere_. Maybe Kenma meant “hot steamy makeout” when he said he wanted this, not like sex or anything. And Kuroo would respect that because -

“Kuro.”

He blinks and looks down at Kenma’s impassive face, knowing he fucked up. He’s already ruined his and Kenma’s first time, he’s such an id-

“Kuro!” Kenma slaps his palms against Kuroo’s jaw.

His dick twitches.

And Kenma stares impassively, cold and calculating. Thirty seconds pass, the two of them looking down at Kuroo’s crotch in both awe and horror. “Holy shit,” Kuroo says.

Kenma breaks out into wheezing laughter, real ugly, raw chuckles grating against him and somehow the anxiety within him melts away. “Tetsurou,” Kenma giggles into his neck and Kuroo responds in turn by choking on his own laughs. He smiles and holds Kenma close, both worry and relief in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Ken,” he murmurs, blinking and pulling away to meet Kenma’s harrowing gaze. “I know I said I had experience but I lied in that one never have I ever game at training camp and I actually haven’t done any of this I don’t kn-“

Kenma smile and puts a finger to Kuroo’s lips. “Shut up,” he whispers before prompting Kuroo to tip his head back. Slowly, carefully, he begins to press loose kisses along the skin of Kuroo’s neck. “Just relax. It’ll be okay.”

Just like that, the mood shifts back to that burning, _blazing_. Kenma’s head buries in the junction where Kuroo’s collar bones jut out, sucking and licking until his skin turns a bright red and Kuroo’s panting echoed off his walls. “Fuck,” Kuroo cries out at the sudden addition of teeth and he’s struck by the realization that Kenma’s the Cool Sexperienced Senpai, minus the whole senpai part.

And that’s incredibly hot.

Kenma pushes at Kuroo’s shoulders. “Off,” he commands, thumbing the straps of Kuroo’s tank top. He doesn’t have to tell Kuroo twice. With a lazy smirk and a small laugh, he lifts his shirt over his head and shifts his gaze to his lap. The blush on his cheeks spreads down to the roots of his hair.

Kuroo Tetsurou, a blushing virgin. Who would’ve thought.

He’s caught off guard though when Kenma lips immediately wrap around his nipple.

 _Holy fuck_.

Kuroo’s played with his nipples before, sometimes just absentmindedly in the shower or during his frequent masturbation sessions. He is human after all and they are _there_ but he would have never, ever guessed that Kenma’s mouth on his chest would feel so good.

Kenma nips gently, licks, sucks and Kuroo throws his head back far enough to his the wall. “Hmnn,” he grunts, squeezing his eyes closed and gritting his teeth. Little pricks of pleasure throb through him until he’s curling his toes against plain black sheets. “Feels so good,” he breathes.

It’s the wet sounds, the subtle back and forth of Kenma’s hips on his thigh, the tiny, subtle gasps Kenma lets out; it all is too surreal, like something straight out of his wildest fantasies. His hands flank Kenma’s sides until they find his ass and squeeze.

Not that there’s a lot to squeeze; gods bless Kenma and his pancake ass. It’s a good feeling anyway and Kenma rewards Kuroo with a low moan.

With that, Kenma seems to gain incentive. He pushes off Kuroo with darkened eyes and lifts his hoodie over his head. When he throws it to the side, it has enough velocity to make a whipping sound. Kuroo has never been more turned on in his life.

Darkened lips and closed eyes travel down and down. Kenma’s tongue traces the faint lines of muscle on Kuroo’s stomach, stopping to nip at his skin every once in awhile. Low grunts escape Kuroo’s mouth, writhing at the sensation of Kenma’s teeth against him. Kenma traces the jutting bones of Kuroo’s hips before stopping just above his waistband.

“Are you okay with this?” Kenma asks, voice rough around the edges.

“Of course,” Kuroo replies, completely enamoured.

It’s in that moment that Kuroo reconciles Kenma as both his best friend and his lover. Someone he can laugh with about weird kinks and some he can make love to all in one. Not a separate entity. And finally, _finally_ he relaxes.

He lets his limbs go numb under nimble fingers. When he closes his eyes, all he feels and breathes is Kenma. Kenma’s hands pulling down his shorts, Kenma’s breath on the inside of his thigh, Kenma’s lips mouthing at the fabric his underwear.

“Kenma,” Kuroo says, stops him with his hand. “I love you Kozume Kenma.”

Wordlessly, Kenma pulls Kuroo’s boxers down. He takes his free hand and laces their fingers together. He presses his mouth to Kuroo’s navel, sighs and closes his eyes, slow and steady. His grip shakes. He’s nervous too.

A deft tongue licks short strokes over the head of Kuroo’s cock. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, warm and soft. His grip threatens to break Kenma’s fingers, knuckles white as the snow outside.

Without warning, Kenma stretches his mouth over the rest of Kuroo, inching down and down until his nose hits a smattering of black hair, snug against warm skin. There’s no cough or gags, only the sound of Kuroo’s low moans, his panting breath. “Hmmn, Kenma,” he whimpers.

Kenma looks up, eyes strained with unshed tears. Kuroo meets his gaze.

And Kenma _swallows_ around him.

“Oooh, fuck, Ken I’m not gonna last,” he manages to squeeze out.

Kenma seems to take that as a challenge cause from then on, he gets really into it. It’s almost scary. He bobs his head, up and down, up and down. Every dozen strokes, he lifts himself off of Kuroo and swipes his tongue across the head, swallowing the precum leaking from the slit.

Kuroo, for his first time getting deep throated, is doing surprisingly well. But before long there’s that fire in the pit of his stomach, that tingling that runs all the way to his fingertips and toes. Kenma’s started to moan himself and its music to Kuroo’s ears.

He chances a glance down. That’s his final mistake, because Kenma’s been pumping himself for how long now? It’s so hot. Too hot. His body is fire. Tokyo’s winter stands no chance against the heat of Kenma’s mouth. Sweat has begun to form at the back of his knees. He strains hard again slippery sheets and suddenly he’s cumming.

His head slams back into the wall, pulsing spasms of pleasure running through him. He squirms around for a few seconds and when he’s come back down, Kenma is laying on his chest, spurts of white leaking from his mouth and streaking across the sheets. It’s obscene, lewd. If his moms were to walk in right now, he’d be grounded for ten years.

But it’s just the two of them. Kenma swallows once more, shuttering a little bit at the taste it seems. “Gross,” he mutters, wiping his tongue with his hands, disgust twinged in his eyebrows. His eyes though, are soft, full of unsung affection.

He falls forward and covers them both in a blanket. All is quiet. Kuroo thinks perhaps Kenma has fallen asleep. He breathes in and out, hands curled in Kenma’s hair just stroking. Before he dozes off he hears Kenma stirring.

“I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

-

When Kuroo Ayame opens the door to her son's room, she almost screeches at the sight. She runs down the stairs and glares at her wife. “Kozume Kenma is asleep, naked next to your son,” she proclaims, a smile of glee breaking out across her features.

“You owe me 1000¥,” Kuroo Fumino replies flippantly, not looking up from her tablet. Her matching grin betrays the impassive flick her wrist.

They pop a bottle of wine in celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any/all comments, kudos, and/or reads are much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter (@ugliegay) for more shit content.


End file.
